


free and young, and we can feel none of it

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Like PURE fluff, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Months and months of travel, and they are so, so tired.





	free and young, and we can feel none of it

**Author's Note:**

> ayy a break in ur regularly scheduled tylt for some fluffy jlaire shit
> 
> the title of this fic is from Hozier's 'Sedated' bc i've literally been listening to that song on loop since i woke up
> 
> school starts in like an hour n instead of getting ready i wrote this so congrats enjoy the story

Three grueling months of travel, a summer of long nights, and they were finally there. The Heartstone already had its own tiny tribe of trolls that had claimed it, but they welcomed the Trollhunter and his group of pilgrims with open arms.

Their leader, Gilta, had escorted Jim and Claire to an apartment away from the hustle and bustle of the arriving trolls. “Rest. You two look exhausted,” she’d said, before heading back down. 

The apartment was quite nice, Jim figured. There was some furniture - a bed meant for a larger troll that would fit the two of them quite nicely, a couch - but it was mostly empty. There was a window that gave them a view of the Heartstone. It was smaller than the one in Trollmarket, and more pinkish than orange. 

Jim relaxed his shoulders, and the amulet came off, leaving him in his hoodie and jeans. He had only gotten them a month ago, but the travel had left them ratty and torn. There were sloppy stitches along some of the larger holes, where he had tried to stitch them up before having to ask Claire to help.

He looked over at Claire, who sat on the couch. Her hair was a mess, slowly turning more white every day. It had grown longer, just below her shoulders. She had taken out a blanket, the cleaniest thing they owned. They had bought it just days before, a little bit of luxury before they arrived. Her clothes had held up better, but they were still dirty. Her blazer had a tear in the shoulder from a low hanging branch, fixed with neon pink embroidery thread. She looked so, so tired.

Jim sat beside her, snuggling under the blanket beside her. “You okay?” he asked.

Claire closed her eyes. “Yeah. Just tired.”

“Gilta did tell us to rest. Sleep.” He didn’t need as much sleep his days, but he was tired too. 

Claire leaned against him, resting her head upon his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “It feels so weird, doesn’t it? We’re finally here.”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes. “It does.”

“It’s so much like Trollmarket, but-” she yawned. “It’s not.”

“Their Heartstone’s pink. It matches your blazer.”

She laughed, a small sound that he felt more than heard. It felt like it had been so long since she last laughed, since anyone had laughed. Jim took his free hand and played with her hair, the curly strands trapping his fingers. He tried to be gentle as he untangled them, fixing the knots that had formed. Her barettes had slowly gotten lost along their journey, and eventually she had resorted to hair elastics and braids.

“How long do you think we have until Blinky comes looking for us?” Jim asked.

“Or worse,  _ Merlin _ .” She fake gagged.

He smiled. “Hopefully, Gilta will keep occupied them for a while.”

“Or vice versa. Blinky’s probably got like, a hundred questions for her,” Claire said.

“Yeah.” Jim sighed. “You wanna stay here, or actually go to the bed?”

“But you’re so comfortable. Never thought being between a rock and a hard place would be so relaxing.”

“Am I the rock or the hard place?” 

Claire laughed again, and Jim felt his heart skip a beat. “Obviously, the rock.” She pulled up the blanket. “You should get some rest too. Gotta play up that Trollhunter role, ya know.”

He smiled. “I will. Don’t worry about me.”

Claire nestled up closer, and he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him, dreaming of their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> man its been so long since i've written a good one shot n i'm pretty sure the last one was. also jlaire. 
> 
> if u liked leave a comment n a kudo yeet


End file.
